Promises Kept through Time
by Shanntarra
Summary: Captain Rogers promised to meet Peggy Carter for dinner and dancing. He was 70 years too late, or was he? He just needed a little Doctor's help. Story inspired by this image dia.g. I don't own any of the characters, I just like to play in their play ground.
1. Chapter 1

This all started when a plot bunny struck me after seeing this image : . /37e3ac99a0030ff08969220af37df6b3/tumblr_nteja8VMeX1qh9122o1_ It got me to thinking, "Could the Doctor pull it off?" The Doctor being the doctor, of course he could, but the question was how? This story is the how that wouldn't leave me alone. This is set not long after the 50th anniversary special.

As usual I do not own any of this, I simply love playing in its playground. Please read and review.

It had been a fairly normal day as school days go. Clara had given her class a quiz. The students groaned and moaned, but did it. She would need to grade them at some point, but for now she would be meeting the doctor on the edge of town for dinner. He had promised her a fine meal at future Mars. Their previous attempt to go having been foiled by the whole Tardis being picked up and transported to the Tower of London. She was just grabbing her coat, and purse when one of the school runners popped his head into her classroom.

"Clara, sorry to bother, but this letter came to the office a few minutes ago and it was marked urgent. " He handed her a Tardis blue envelope with her name on it and a large red 'Urgent' sticker on it.

"Oh thank you." Clara took the letter, and looked at it oddly. The runner headed off without a word. Curious Clara opened the envelope and found three photographs, and a short note. The note said, "Some promises were made to be kept." Signed by "Me." Clara didn't recognize the hand writing and had no idea who "Me" was, it certainly wasn't hers. One the back of the first photograph, which looked to have been taken sometimes in the 1940's during some sort of world's fair. It was of her, another girl, a solider, and some short tweedy guy. The soldier had his arm around her, and the other girl smiling, while the guy seemed really uncomfortable, but was trying to have fun. On the back was written, "Louise, Bucky, Clara, and Steve – Starks Pavilion- World of Tomorrow Fair- New York City". The second was of women sitting in a British pub by herself. She appeared to be waiting for someone, but Clara got a feeling that he never appeared. On the back was written, "Peggy Carter -Four Chestnuts Pub- London- 1946 March 12". The last was the silhouette of Peggy Carter, and a 1940's solider on the dance floor. On the corner of the photos it said "Terrace Ballroom". On the back it simply said, "The promise of one night, March 12, 2014." This being very odd, Clara pulled out her phone, and called the Doctor. "Doctor, how do you feel up for a change of venue? …. See you in 10 minutes."

A few minutes later and leaning against the Tardis Console, Clara cleared her throat. "What do you think Doctor?"

"Hmm… either someone is playing a nasty trick on you, or we may have stumbled into to quote my previous self, 'a bit of a timey wimy'. " He paced and tapped the envelope and letters against his hand.

Clara briefly smiled at the nod back to his 10th self she had met, but it quickly melted when she saw the Doctor's face. "Something wrong Doctor?"

"I only sent out four of those letters…." He turned and paced the other direction. "Obviously someone wanted my attention, but why."

"Who would want your attention?" Clara asked.

"Whoever sent this letter..." He stopped and scanned the letters with his screw driver. "The photographs are genuine, no creative photo shopping there."

"If these photos are real, does that mean I'm supposed to be in the 1940's?" Clara asked.

"It would seem so." The Doctor began fiddling with the Tardis console. The time rotor began whirring.

"Doctor, how can I be in that photograph? "

"My guess is that the photograph just has not been taken yet." The Doctor flipped a few dials, and checked something on the screen. "You might want to go get changed for dinner in 1940's post war London."

The Doctor and Clara stepped out into the alley by the Four Chestnuts Pub. "The Four Chestnuts was popular place for British GI's to come and drink. Which is why many assume it was targeted by bombers during the blitz. It did take a glancing blow, and has since been rebuilt." The Doctor straightened his tie, and offered his arm to a red lipsticked Clara. Heading into he pub it seemed like any other pub, as they made their way around the Doctor headed towards where some GI's were playing darts, while Clara looked around for the women in the photograph. She came around a group of people, one of them taking candid shots of their group. After a brilliant light from a flash blinded Clara temporarily, Clara noticed a women with soft brunette curls, and a red v neck dress sitting alone at a table.

"Pardon me, could you help me." Clara asked the women. "I was told you might be able to help me."

"I can try, but I'm afraid I'm waiting for someone." She held up a cream invitation card, sticking out of a tardis blue envelope.

"That is odd." Clara pulled her own envelope out of her purse. "I was sent one too, but it had this in it. Sorry, Clara Ozwald, do you mind if I sit?"

"Peggy Carter," Peggy indicated the seat across from her. "Obviously my companion will not be joining me. " She sighed but Clara noticed a hint of disappointment in her tone.

Clara took the seat, and took out two of the photographs, the one from NY and the Terrance Ballroom, and sat them on the table before them. "I was sent these but I thought you might be able to tell me what these might be." Clara noticed a change in Peggy as she looked at the NY photograph. She had laid her hand on the photograph. If Clara had to guess she had been waiting for one of the men in the picture.

"I had thought that he," Clara pointed to the solider in the NY photograph, "might be the one you were dancing with in the second picture."

"He is Sargent James "Bucky" Barnes he died during the war, and we never danced." Peggy pointed to Bucky in the photograph, then over to the small scrawny guy, "That is Captain Steven Rogers. He was the one I was hoping to me tonight." She sighed sadly.

Clara compared the silhouette in the photograph with the scrawny guy. "I don't see how it could be him in the photograph."

"Steven and I never got the chance to dance. He promised to meet me for dinner and dancing, but…" Peggy sighed. "His plane went down before he could."

"But you still show up for your date every year, don't you." Clara asked, already knowing the sad answer.

"He would expect nothing else." Peggy gave Clara a sad smile. "I should be going." Peggy started to grab her things.

"Wait," Clara laid a hand on her arm, "What if you could get that one night, just that one would you do it?"

Peggy grew a little annoyed, "Finer minds than yours have looked for Captain Rogers. He is lost."

"Nothing is ever lost, not completely, and, if something can be remembered, it can come back." Clara looked into Peggy's eyes as she said it, "Peggy you have never forgotten him, ever. He can come back."

Peggy was about to say something, when a bumbling Doctor bumped into the two of them. "Clara you wouldn't believe this history this place has. They even have a hero's remembered picture of…." It was then that the Doctor noticed Peggy. "Oh hello. I think I know you, yes, I do. And I believe you needed help?"

"Doctor, "Clara said slightly annoyed at the Doctor, "This is Peggy Carter. She was to meet her 'date' tonight."

"Huh…" The Doctor looked back and forth between them, "Her what... "He snapped his fingers, "Oh right." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. He handed it to her, and she read it.

Whatever was on the card made Peggy's eyebrows go up, "Very well then, I assume you wish me to follow you?"

"Yes, please, this way." The Doctor led them out of the pub and back into the alley where the Tardis was parked.

As they walked away Clara whispered into the Doctor's ear. "What was on that card? I don't think she would have gone with us otherwise."

"Did I ever tell you that Churchill has my telephone number?" The Doctor smirked as they stepped into the Tardis.


	2. Chapter 2

This all started when a plot bunny struck me after seeing this image : . /37e3ac99a0030ff08969220af37df6b3/tumblr_nteja8VMeX1qh9122o1_ It got me to thinking, "Could the Doctor pull it off?" The Doctor being the doctor, of course he could, but the question was how? This story is the how that wouldn't leave me alone. This is set not long after the 50th anniversary special, but set slightly before Winter Soldier.

As usual I do not own any of this, I simply love playing in its playground. Please read and review.

Steve walked down the street, baseball cap on his head, leather jacket. It had been a long day of briefings, and training. He really just wanted to go home but there was nothing for him at home either. He was both famous and alone. Everyone knows him, but no really knows him. Walking along he came across a newly opened retro diner. He heads inside and takes a seat at the counter. For a few moments he felt a little less homesick.

"What can I get you?" A young British brunette waitress asked him as she wiped the counter.

"Any specials?" He asked as he took a menu from its stand.

"Fish and Chips is always good. I'm told our fruit and cream pies are amazing. Nothing is better than a good hamburger and chips if you ask me. But…" she looked him up and down, "I'd say strawberry milkshake with extra whip cream and a cherry."

"I'll have that then. " He put the menu back, and looked around the place as she fixed the shake. "Been open long."

"The café has been around for a while, but" She scooped out the ice cream. "Seems like only yesterday." The waitress smiled at him.

"It can feel like that." He sighed as he played with one of the paper straws on the counter.

The waitress took her back of whip cream and put a high dollop on his shake, and added the cherry. She then placed it in front of him. "Here you go soldier boy, eat up. Put some eat on those bones."

Steve chuckled. He remembered how the old soda jerks back home use to say something similar to him, before…. Well before everything happened. "Don't need as much meat as I use to, but thanks."

The waitress went back to cleaning the café, and would occasionally watch as he ate his cherry and made his way through the shake. Finally she asked, "You miss her don't you."

Steve's head popped up and turned to the waitress. "Pardon?"

"Oh don't give me that look." She leaned on the counter. "Doesn't matter who you are, guy all have the same look on their face. Come on, who was she?"

He went back to his shake, "She was… a promise broken." He sighed.

"What happened?" The waitress stopped cleaning and came over to him.

"I was on a mission. I was thought lost. She went on without me, and now," He sighed and drank the last of his shake. "too much time has past."

"You have never forgotten that promise have you?" He waitress leaned over and smiled.

"No, why?" He asked beginning to be little suspicious.

"If you could for one night, make that promise come true. If for one of those nights, you could show up, would you?" The waitress simply asked him.

"Not possible." He started to leave, after tossing a couple bucks on the counter.

"What if you could Steve? What if for one night you could keep your promise? It is tonight, isn't it?"

"What is tonight?" He turned and asked.

"It is March 12th isn't it. You were to meet her tonight, weren't you?" The waitress smirked.

"70 years too late." He started to push on the door to leave.

"Steven, you have seen some fantastical things, lived through amazing things, ask yourself if you had that chance would you take it. For one night, keep that promise that she kept for you all those years, and never forgot."

"It would be impossible." He turned and looked at her.

"That is why I'm called the Impossible girl." She smiled and offered him a tardis blue envelope, "Your suit is hanging in the loo, and a cab will be here in 10 minutes to pick you up. Hurry up if you don't want to miss your date."

Steve snached the envelope from her hand, and ran to the loo to get changed. As he disappeared into the loo, a girl stepped out of the kitchen to slap the waitress's hand. "Mission accomplished."

As promised 10 minutes later, a cab was waiting for Captain Steven Rogers outside the café. As he walked out, the waitress, who he now noticed name tag red Clara, handed him a bouquets of red roses, and wished him luck.

"Where to buddy?" The cabby asked.

Pulling out the card in the envelope, "Terrance Ballroom please."

The cabby tipped his hat at him, and they were off into traffic. It didn't take long to get to the building, but there had been some traffic so he was running a couple minutes late. When they reached the building he was met by a door man. The elevator attendant acknowledged him with smile but said nothing. It felt a little odd, because no one seemed to think he was out of place even through the whole building looked like had been pulled right out to the 1940's. He stepped out onto the top floor of the building and was met by a slightly stuffy host at the door.

"Can I help you?" He looked down his nose at Steven. " We are in the middle of a private party."

Steve presented his invitation, "I am here to meet someone."

The man sniffed and unfolded the invitation. Upon reading it his face became a wide smile. "Oh welcome Captain Rogers. We are glad to welcome you to Terrance Ballroom. If you would follow me I will show you to your table. Your guest has not yet arrived. Please follow me." The man took down the velvet rope. " I apologize for before. We are booked for a private party tonight and we have had some attempts at gate crashing." He wound them through the maze of tables. The place wasn't terribly crowded, but there were quite a few people in the room, and all dressed as if they had walked out of the 1940's.

"Private Party? For whom may I ask?" Steve asked as they passed the dance floor.

"A Dr. Smith booked the room tonight. It was through his associates, and others that we were able to restore this once famous ballroom to its former glory. We jokingly say it is about as close to the 1940's without a time machine. We have both Scott Bradlee's Post Modern Jukebox and Big Bad Voo Doo Day playing tonight for your dancing and listening pleasure." The man held back a curtain, and motioned for Steve to walk through. "Your table is through here."

Steve walked out onto a roof top balcony. There were flowers all around, and a table set for two with candles. It was beautiful. "Hey what about…" He tried to turn and ask the man a question, when he heard a door opening nearby. On the other side of the terrace balcony the door on a blue box had opened. What stepped from it took his breath away.


	3. Chapter 3

This all started when a plot bunny struck me after seeing this image : . /37e3ac99a0030ff08969220af37df6b3/tumblr_nteja8VMeX1qh9122o1_ It got me to thinking, "Could the Doctor pull it off?" The Doctor being the doctor, of course he could, but the question was how? This story is the how that wouldn't leave me alone. Clara is from after Hell Bent, but set slightly before Winter Soldier.

As usual I do not own any of this, I simply love playing in its playground. Please read and review.

It was the next morning, and Steve actually ached. He knew he needed to get some sleep but he didn't want the night to end, but he was again walking down the street toward the café again. The same heavy heart, but with a different ache than before. When Peggy had walked through that door, he hadn't known what to say. There was banter, and there were tears, but it had been wonderful. He had gotten his dance. He was later told the song was, "As Time Goes By". It had been wonderful until dawn came.

They had danced all night, and had a wonderful dinner together, but when dawn peaked over the horizon they both knew that their night was over. He showed her to the door of the blue box, as a gentleman should. He couldn't help blushing even hours later thinking about their goodbye. The sound of the box disappearing matching the feeling of having a portion of himself being ripped from his heart. He would cherish the memories, but those memories would be bitter sweet. He didn't need to be told that her memories of the night could not be kept. However this had been possible, it wasn't safe for her to have them, yet for one night things were as they should be.

When he came to café he realized that it wasn't there, there was a parking lot. He was confused until he looked across the street and saw it poking out from between a bakery and a drycleaner. He could have sworn there had been a parking lot there the day before. Jogging across the street he entered the somewhat busy café. Clara was busily taking orders for the breakfast patrons. She threw him smile, and said she would be right with him. He took a seat at the counter, like before. In a couple minutes she walked up to him with a large cup of black coffee for him. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face.

"I thought you could use that after the night you had." She smiled.

"Was it really you back then?" Steve asked.

"Which time?"

"Both actually." He sipped the coffee letting the caffeine soak into his tired muscles. "Did you really go to the fair with me way back then?"

"Maybe," Clara smirked, "I had fun. Bucky was charming, but you were …you. Sweet, honest and if what happened to you just made those qualities all the better, then it was a good thing. I just wanted to meet the person you were before all this happened. You still the same man you always were, just more so."

"Thank you." He motioned for a refill on the coffee, "I hope Bucky was a gentleman after I left."

"He was, but he wasn't you. He was all charm and bravo. I ended up splitting off from him and his date and going home." Clara shrugged as she refilled his coffee. "It honestly wasn't any fun without you there. Speaking of fun, I hope last night was fun for you."

"Oh yes, it was…" He smirked, but it quickly melted. "But I'm not sure if things should have stayed as they were." He sipped the hot coffee. "I'm not sure if it was good to have that only to have it taken from her like that."

"What do you mean taken from her?" Clara leaned on the counter.

"She couldn't have the knowledge that I was still alive. She wouldn't be who she is today if she knew I was still alive."

"True," Clara filled up another customer's cup of coffee. "But what makes you think that last night didn't help her any."

"She had to go back to normal life. For one night we got our wish, and then it was gone. How fair is that?" Steve asked angrily

Clara pursed her lips, and started writing an order out, and hung it up on the rack. "Captain, do you know what happened to her after she left you last night?" Steve shook his head. "She went back to the Four Chestnuts pub where she met with the contact she originally thought she was meeting, a captain actually. They had an enjoyable evening of talking and giving toasts to those that they had lost. He has lost a lot in his life, and he helped her go on. She never forgot you, but she knew that you would not want her to stop living. She began living as you would want her to, taking names and kicking those out of her way if they even thought to stop her."

"That is Peggy." He drank more of his coffee. "I just wish she could remember that night. I assume you know what has happened to her now."

Clara nodded, "She has lost a lot in her life, and I can only guess that she holds onto those memories of you as precious jewels."

"She has." He nodded, and was about to say something else when 'Order Up' was called from the window interrupting him. Clara grabbed the bag and dropped it in front of Steve.

"Ham, fried egg, bacon, lettuce, tomato, on toast sandwich, and a large coffee to go."

"What is this for?" He held up the bag.

Clara poured coffee into a to-go cup. "That is for you. You need to eat, to get meat back on those bones." She smiled, "Honestly Steve, do you think that Peggy would just let them wipe away those memories? She would do nothing to harm you. She asked them to be locked away so that only you could unlock them. Go see her, and tell her that 'Clara says it is ok to remember'." Clara smiled brightly, "Go on soldier boy. Your best girl is waiting on. Now get going". Clara wiped the unbidden tear from her eye. "I'm go other customers to take care of."

"Thank you," Steve quickly kissed her cheek, grabbed the bag and coffee, and raised out the door. At the corner he looked back at the café. Clara was waving from the door. Steve had a feeling that if he showed up later the café would not be there, and he was fine with that.

"Good morning Captain Rogers. You are hear early." A cheerful nurse greeted him when he walked into the nursing home. "Peggy should be waking soon. I know she will be happy to see you."

Waving a hello to the nurses, he made his way to Peggy's room. She was just waking from her sleep. "Oh Steve. It is good to see you. "

"How's my best girl?" He smiled. She coughed before she could respond properly. "Hey, I ran into someone we use to know."

"Who?" She asked hopeful.

"Clara, "He smiled, "And guess what, Clara said it is ok to remember. Peggy, she said it was ok to remember now. "

For a moment, it was like a hidden glass wall had open opened behind her dark eyes. As if in a rush, the memories of that one night. Her one wish came back to her. "Oh Steve I'm so sorry…" She then began to weep. "I do remember… I do remember…"

Unnoticed to either of them, a nurse stepped away from where she eavesdropping on the two of them, a slight smile on her face. She picked up her buzzing mobile phone from her pocket. "Hi, it's me…. Yeah they are fine. Feel up to a little trip? I heard there is a futures of tomorrow fair in the 1940's. Want to go and see what they thought up back then? Who knows you might find someone like that Steve Rogers to have a date with."


End file.
